Paradise Meadows
'Basic Description' 'Location' * Lindon (small town N of Heldenburg) 'NPCs involved' * Quorsandth the Heartless (green dragon) * Viktor Treeup (Human town elder) * Undead Beholder (Belzoc) 'Factions involved' * The Delian Order * Cult of Orcus 'Seven deadly sins' # Lust # Gluttony # Greed # Sloth # Wrath # Envy # Pride ='The Quest'= 'The Town' 'Setup' * Lindon has fallen victim to an open portal to the Abyss. Many demons have infested the village, killing most residents, and driving any survivors insane. A month ago, Quorsandth the Heartless visited the village and 'corrupted' the mind of Viktor Treeup. Viktor found a secret entrance inside the town's graveyard and started a ritual to open a portal to the abyss. * Once the portal was opened, Viktor was destroyed by Belzoc, and the town was tormented and terrorized by various demons from the abyss. 'MAP' Map 'Enemy Information' * Armanite - (MTF - 131) --> pretends to be horses * Alkilith - (MTF - 130) --> pretends to be moss. There will be bones and corpses IN the moss * Bulezau - (MTF - 131) --> wandering tomb monster * Dybbuk - (MTF - 132) --> wandering tomb/town monster * Rutterkin - (MTF - 136) --> wandering tomb/town monster * Ghoul * Ghast * Skeleton * Statue * Belzoc Beholder Zombie (MM - 316) --> BOSS 'Atmosphere' * Darkness. No matter WHAT time of day it is, it will be dark. When nearing the town, it will get darker. The sun will fade behind black clouds. The air will get heavier. The ground will get damper. Trees and plant life will look twisted. Large animals (cows/horses) will lie dead in the fields. Rib cages will be exploded outwards. Flesh will be torn off. * A faint mist rolls through the town * It is cold. Cold and wet * There is never a moon. It is always overcast. * No homes are lit (save for 1) * Faint laughter can be sometimes heard in the distance (Belzoc being a jerk) 'Town Layout' # Various small watch towers # Large house with walls (2 story) -- Viktor's house # Blacksmith # School # Temple of Pelor (burned to the ground) # Various homes # Inn/Tavern - Greyhorse Inn # Graveyard # Supply store - Cattleman's Sundries # Horse statue # Well # Lumber Mill # Apothacary 'Sequence of Events' # Enter in town # SPOOKY -- Abandoned wagon on the road. PCs will discover hoof prints, drag marks, and blood. # ASSAULT -- Armanite fight # ENTER TOWN # SPOOKY -- PCs will see a home with torch light inside. (Survivor encounter) # SPOOKY -- Townsfolk Surprise. # NIGHTMARE -- When the PCs enter a random house... Nightmare Sequence # TERROR -- Inside homes. Flayed and mutilated corpses. The occasional Rutterkin if things get boring. # DISCOVER -- Inside Viktor's home. # SPOOKY -- Childlike # DISCOVER -- Graveyard # ENDGAME -- Catacomb crawl 'Scenarios' 'COMBAT ENCOUNTERS' # Armanite fight before entering the town # Dybbuk fight. Pretends to be an impaled townsfolk # Rutterkin ambush. Some rutterkin might inhabit houses # Insane townsfolk. The lone survivor will terrorize a player # The twin girls. A pair of Dybbuks will fight the PCs, disguised as twin children. # Graveyard fight. A whole host of enemies will fight the PCs # Nightmare fight. Avatars of Sin will fight the PCs # Statue fight. Two statues will engage the PCs # Boss fight. 'Town descriptions' # You head north towards Lindon. The journey has been long, uneventful, and rather quiet. Usually you run into a traveler or two, but not today. It's been a rather slow and cold afternoon. The sun hangs lazily in the sky, unable to warm this cold frosty air. You travel for another hour. Grey clouds begin to fill the sky, obscuring the sun from view. The once sturdy, dry, and frozen ground begins to give way to muddy and damp terrain. The farther north you trek, the darker the clouds grow. The land feels unwelcoming and hostile. A light fog begins to roll in, sealing in this damp weather. Your gear begins to grow heavy with moisture. A small shiver runs down your spine as a gust of wind catches you off guard. You make your way further north, finally breaching into the forest near Lindon. The heavy cloud cover prevents even the faintest amount of light from reaching the ground. It's hard to tell exactly what time it is. But daylight seems to be in short supply during these winter months. The lack of light begins to play tricks on your eyes, as even the trees themselves start to look twisted and gnarled. But you write it off as simple exhaustion. You're cold, wet, and it is uncommonly dark. The forest is as thick as it is quiet. After a few more minutes of travel, you see the silhouette of a wagon. As you approach it, you realize that one of its two wheels are broken. You don't notice any horse or riders. Its wares seem to be scattered along the road. What do you do? (MAYBE RUN THE AMBUSH SHORTLY AFTER THIS?) Road-3 Night (C:\Users\pheil\Desktop\D&D Battle Maps\2 - LIVING MAPS\Roads) # Watch towers #* From the ramparts of one of the towers, a body hangs listlessly with a rope wrapped around its neck. A pool of blood and guts lies beneath it # Lumber yard #* The lumber mill houses a large circular saw blade. The blade is caked in dark red blood and chunks of flesh. A pile of discarded bones and appendages rests behind the blade. The whole building reeks of death and decay. # Blacksmith. Contains the VARIOUS DEATHS human. This is the one with iron poured down his throat. # Center of town. In the center of town you see the statue of a horse. Upon closer inspection, you realize that the bronze statue is covered in bodies. Each body has been staked to the statue. 'House descriptions' # You approach a house with door slightly ajar. The handle seems ripped off, and the door itself is covered in deep claw marks. The windows are hastily boarded up on the inside... but whatever wanted to get in, succeeded # This door to this house is shut and locked. (DC 12 to unlock). There are 3 external windows. Each window has a corpse RIGHT in front of it (only visible if you bring a torch light right next to it... or if you walk right up to it). The corpse is looking out to the street. The head is still attached to the body, and the head has... #* Eyes ripped out #* Tongue ripped out #* Ears lopped off # MOST HOUSES SEEM NORMAL. Some have corpses inside. # The entrance to this home is consumed in a dark green wet moss. Various red sacks (size of golfballs) are spread out on the top of the door frame (part of the moss). The light from your torches reveal a host of bones and skulls at the base of the door, covered by the moss. Barely a hint of flesh remains on the bones. DC 15 perception. The moss seems to be undulating... pulsating... #* Alkilith fight. This is a DEADLY fight. Go easy on these dudes. This shit'll kill 'em if they are not careful 'Wagon' As you make your way down the road, you see a discarded wagon. One of its two wheels are broken... its contents scattered across the road. * Investigation check reveals large hoof prints, drag marks on the road, claw marks on the wagon, the horse pull is shorn off. 'Viktor's House' # First Floor #* Small library (books detailing the town and its history) #* A small kitchen #** Various sundries. #* Hearth #** Some comfortable hide chairs sit facing a large fireplace. Various animal heads are displayed in this chamber (deer, elk, boar). Viktor seems to be an accomplished hunter. #* Dining area #* Entrance with dual staircase leading up #** There is one prominent painting in this room. That of Viktor Treeup (so says the caption). It is a full body portrait. He is standing upright in a Napoleon pose. He is wearing a blue jacket with a red scarf. He is a middle aged man with mutton chops. He is slightly portly, but appears to be relatively tall. # Second Floor #* Guest bedroom #* Guest bedroom #* Small study #* Viktor's room. The walls are defaced by hundreds upon hundreds of hastily drawn eyeballs. (looks like the eye of Sauron. Big, wide, tall vertical pupil). #** CONTENTS #*** Insignia of Claws. (Hoard of Dragon Queen). +1 to unarmed. #**** "You see inside of the desk drawer a beautiful silver medallion with an inset purple gem. On either side of the gem are two dueling dragons. The medallion is warm to the touch". #*** 1 small ruby (25gp), 45sp, 15gp #*** Contains a journal in a locked desk drawer. * DIARY ** Timeline. Last entry seemed to be a week ago. Meeting with Quorsandth happened a month prior. ** The diary's first few pages detail normal events around town. Maggie's twins got into trouble playing in the Greggor's farm. Coleson got drunk and bothered Mary. Travis got into ANOTHER fight with Markus. Jonas got caught stealing again. It's clear by the entries that Viktor is frustrated with his fellow townsfolk. He calls them lazy and quarrelsome. ** The diary goes into detail about Viktor's encounter with Quorsandth, a newcomer to the town. Viktor notes that Quorsandth was a strange fellow, but also very calming, comforting, and empathetic. Quorsandth mentioned how much of a strain the town was on Viktor. Viktor writes in his diary that he wished the townsfolk could feel the pain and anguish that they put him through on a daily basis. As the mayor, he feels like he has no control over the town, and is always having to clean up their messes. ** Viktor goes on to write that Quorsandth told him to "Find the Crypt of Belzoc. He is wrongfully entombed here. Free him, and he will help you.". He goes on to write that Quorsandth handed him a silver rod... he told him that this rod is the key. ** Viktor notes that he found Belzoc's tomb in town. He found a way to open to door. ** "I hear him. All the time I hear him. I see him. He sees me. He sees my problems. He will fix my problems" ** This page and all subsequent pages are filled with eyes. So many eyes 'The survivor' * 1 human woman # A hooded woman will be inside her home cooking a meal, her back to the door. # ROOM: Simple bed. Wooden table. Shelves with sundries. Counter-top with ingredients and bloody knife (perception check to see knife). # The woman will speak softly, but with a mild tremble to her voice. # When reaching for ingredients, her hands will shake (she is in pain) # She will serve the PCs a stew containing HER EYEBALLS # If the PCs discover them (unless they are retarded), she will begin cackling like a madwoman. If offense is taken to her meal, she will grab the bloody knife and attempt to attack. She has like... 5 HP 'Childlike' * 2 Dybbuks # Two children will be walking slowly down the town's main road. #* Nursery Rhyme #* These kids are meant to horrify and torment the players. Don't forget! 'Townsfolk Surprise' * 1 Dybbuk. * x num of Skeletons # A Dybbuk possesses the corpse of a townsfolk and cries for help. # A townsfolk is impaled on a spiked wall and cries for help. It will attempt to lure a PC close and try to grapple the PC into the spike. Combat will ensue. 'A horse of course' * 1 Armanite # The PCs will see a horse wandering in the forest near the abandoned wagon. 'Various Corpses' # (DEAD) A man chained to a chair. His belly exploded outwards. An empty keg lays next to him. His corpse smells of grog. (He was forcefed liquor until he died) # (DEAD) A corpse is pinned to the wall (hands and feet in an X). # (ALIVE) A body is laid out on a table. It's face chewed apart. Bones in its arms and legs are exposed. Its belly cut open and its guts are exposed. It gurgles as it tries to speak. Its fingers curl as it tries to move its arms. (Possible Rutterkin in the house) # (DEAD) A body is chained to the ground in a kneeling position. (Kneeling, head pointed straight up with its mouth open). His mouth and face have severe burns. Closer inspection reveals molten iron was poured down his throat. # (DEAD) One corpse is tied down to a table. All of his teeth seemed to be ripped out. A simple wooden plank with teeth pounded into it lays on the ground next to the corpse. That plank was used to saw into the stomach of the deceased. # (DEAD/MANY) You see a slew of dead soldiers scattered across the ground. Their leather armor is badly torn apart. Their faces preserve their last moments... terror. 'Nightmare' * Nightmare * This nightmare will happen when the PCs enter a random home. They will enter the house, and the Nightmare sequence will start. ** Hank's sin MURDER Killed an innocent man. A messenger on a horse. ** Keyleth's sin NEGLECT. Did not tend to her duties properly. A burglary happened and someone was murdered (the head brewer) ** Ivellious' sin BRUTALITY Killed a witness during a mission. ''' ** Tim Bucket's sin '''BETRAYAL Left a window open intentionally to let Darren die ** Buh's sin COWARDICE Broke formation. Got friends killed in combat. Starts to see his friends as ghosts * FAILURE Those that FAIL in the dreamworld receive 1 point of exhaustion and are frightened while in this town (disadvantage on Initiative) and take 2d6 psychic damage * SUCCESS If combat is successful, anyone still alive has ADVANTAGE on initiative for 24 hours and 2d6 temporary hitpoints. They also receive 1 inspiration die 'The School' 'Main Entrance' Inside this chamber are three bodies. 1 male, 1 female, and a small black dog. The female's skull has been crushed, the male's chest has been caved in, and the dog has been stabbed multiple times. 'School Chamber' This chamber is narrow, long, and tall. The roof is supported by multiple pillars. There are 8 children's desks, and 1 large desk in the back. At the foot of the large desk is another body, a female. Closer inspection reveals that her throat was slit. 'Courtyard' 'Pentagram' On the floor of this room is a five pointed star enclosed in a circle. It has been painted in blood... a lot of blood. Flanking the icon are two adult bodies, 1 male and 1 female. In the center of the star is a slain dog. Resting near the head of the male is an open book sitting next to two burnt out candles. At the foot of the female is a box of toys, tipped over with its contents pouring into the circle. Extending from the icon is a trail of ash that leads to a burnt skeleton. It's too small to be an adult. 'Barricaded door' Behind this door are 4 undead children and 1 undead adult. If the PCs make too much noise, they will begin to knock down the boards and crates blocking the door. 'Rooms Downstairs' These are basic chambers. Most likely for the teachers and priests who lived here. 'Rooms Upstairs' These are basic chambers. Most likely for the teachers and priests who lived here. 'The GRAVEYARD' 'Exterior' * Use the LIVING GRAVEYARD map * Rutterkin and a possible Bulezau are present here. Maybe skeletons and zombies as cannon fodder * Multiple disturbed graves * One large crypt. 'Interior' 'MAP SEQUENCE' # C:\Users\pheil\Desktop\D&D Battle Maps\2 - LIVING MAPS\Graveyards #* Graveyard 1 - final. Final leads down to... # C:\Users\pheil\Desktop\D&D Battle Maps\2 - LIVING MAPS\Dungeon\Dungeon of Skulls #* Part 1 has a trap. #* Part 4's floor drops down to part 5. #* Part 5 leads to... # C:\Users\pheil\Desktop\D&D Battle Maps\2 - LIVING MAPS\Dungeon\Portal #* Red is the final boss fight 'Graveyard' * Primer: This dungeon was created by the Delian Order to house the remains of Belzoc. Belzoc was a mage of The Delian Order, corrupted by Orcus during the last incursion into the Abyss. Belzoc was slain by his Order and laid to rest in this Crypt. # Exterior #* 1 Bulezau #* 5 skeletons #* 2 rutterkin # Interior # The air down in this room is thick and stagnant. #* Area 1 (Offering room) #** Contains 1 small altar 3 pews, and a brazier. Altar has 1 rusted longsword and 15 gold coins. #* Area 2 (Old supply room) #** Contains ancient equipment used for storing the dead. #* Area 3 (Tomb of the Lost) #** These are the soldiers who died during the incursion. There are numerous bodies laid to rest. Each of the 5 tombs have names engraved on them #** Ser Fenwick The Rabbit #** Ser Harold the Green #** Inquisitor Tormund #** Ser Jaime] (has a copper right hand) #**[Ser Carter. Ser Carter's resting place is empty. #** Loot Bracers of archery on Jaime (DMG 156). #* Area 4 (The Chamber of Belzoc) #** This room will have the portal to the abyss. This room is heavily corrupted. The room pulsates a dark red hue. Emanating from the portal are dark green and black almost vein like tendrils. They consume the walls and the floor. On the far side of the room is the desiccated corpse of Viktor Treeup. #** In the center of the room is a stone altar containing the skeletal remains of Belzoc. A small silver rod has been thrust into his upper chest, and the rod glows with red energy. Removing this rod will result in the collapse of the portal. #* Area 5 #** Ser Carter can be found wandering the halls. His armor is rusted #** Statue stats #** Inside this room is a very tall statue adorned with heavily rusted metal armor. It stands upright, wielding a beautifully engraved javelinin one hand, and an ornate longsword in the other. Cobwebs and dust cover it almost completely. Around the base of the statue are 3 corpses, most likely townsguard. #** Statue activates is anyone attempts to open the southern doors. #** This statue is a Delian Order Guardian. It has been corrupted by Belzoc, and now bears the mark of Orcus. On the chest is a scratched out Symbol of St. Cuthbert. On the helmet is a symbol of Orcus. Once the PCs attempt fo open the doors, the symbols start to glow a faint reddish hue. It wields a Javelin of lightning and a mace of disruption #* Area 6 #** Contains empty coffins. An old bookshelf with incredibly dusty tomes. Some of which contain the heroic deeds of everyone entombed here. It also chronicles the tragedy of Belzoc. His corruption at the hands of Orcus, and his subsequent death at the hands of his comrades. The book warns not to disturb his resting place. #** On the bookshelf is a small collection of scrolls #** Charm Person, Protection from Evil and Good, Haste * Final Fight ** Belzoc (Beholder) --> only 2 eye rays. DC 14. Undead Beholder AC + 1. Beholder HP. No anti-magic ray. lair actions and legendary resists ** 1 Bulezau ** 2-5 Rutterkin * LAIR ACTIONS ** On initative 20 (losing to ties) ** The dark growth in the room comes to life and attempts to wrap itself around the body of the attacker ** Roll a d2 (select a single target) **# Grapple Check (+0 mod) or be grappled **# Dex Saving throw of 12. 1d4+1 bludgeoning damage * Belzoc ** Has 3 legendary resistances Bulezau - (MTF - 131) --> wandering tomb monster Dybbuk - (MTF - 132) --> wandering tomb/town monster Rutterkin - (MTF - 136) --> wandering tomb/town monster Ghoul Ghast Skeleton Belzoc Beholder Zombie (MM - 316) --> BOSS 'POSSIBLE REWARDS' * Javelin of Lightning (magic -> statue in dungeon) * Mace of Disruption (magic -> statue in dungeon) (DMG 179) * Ring of Shooting Stars (on the body of Belzoc) * Insignia of Claws. (Hoard of dragon queen. Viktor's quarters) * Bracers of Archery (Ser Jaime's body)